The journey into the darkness
by Ms. Chaos and IRM Karmada Dothlthleig
Summary: He has just graduated from Hogwarts, he has already had followers. He has stepped on the road of the dark lords and insanes. The story of the brilliant mind which wants only the power and the domination. The story of Tom Riddle.
1. Epilogue means prologue

Note: This is my first fic! I have just started to write a fanfiction so be patient to me!

Everything twisted in Tom's world, so the 'Epilogue' chapter is a prologue. ;)   
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I claim to  
"Normal conversation"  
'Tom's thoughts'  
*********************************************************************************************  
The Prologue  
A young boy is sitting on the bench in the railway station. He has blue eyes, jet black hair. He wears a mysterious black robe. The station is everything but comfortable. But this doesn't seem to affect the boy. He is reading an old tome whose cover is black and red.  
He is in deep in thought when somebody asks something in some kind of foreign language.  
"Hol vannak a szüleid fiú? Nem vagy túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy egyedül utazz?" The boy glances up quickly and mumbles something. Actually he used the wandless interpreter spell, one of his inventions. Hence he can hear only English from the man, and the man understand him without realize it.  
"Sorry sir, I was distracted." Stated the boy  
"I asked where are your parents and if you are too young to travel alone." Respond the man.  
"I am old enough sir, I will be 18 soon, and my parents both died." Said the boy darkly.  
"You know it better but I want to remind you that the station isn't safe. By-the-way where do you want to go?" Asked the man.  
"Transylvania, sir." Respond the boy.  
"Ohh, my time is up. I must fetch my family. Goodbye!" The man disappeared finally. 'The silly caring Muggles are always bothering me especially in this goddamned country. None will dare to annoy Lord Voldemort in the future, but I have to hide now until I get enough followers'. Yes, it's true, he is Tom Marvolo Riddle, the most talented and a freshly graduated student of Hogwarts. He is in Budapest and waiting for the train to go to Transylvania. He is learning dark arts and wants more than the books. He left behind his followers but promised he would return and he would be powerful. They worship him of course, they didn't dare to ask more, if somebody don't like him enough or is disrespectful to him, the unlucky person is good as dead.  
The shabby train have just arrived, late as usual. This is his train, he have to go now. He gets on the train, find a sit himself and sit down. It isn't comfortable like the Hogwarts express but the worst is the obnoxious smell. He obviously doesn't like it but for the knowledge he can sell even his father. He would sell him, if he hasn't killed him yet.  
He have already undergone some magical transformations, he can suck the dark powers from the air, from the ether, like dementors except that he can't suck the happiness. He can't really control it, but this is just a beginning so there is nothing to worry about.   
While the train is rattling toward the Transylvanian forests, he feels the dark magic, the wonderful power and he suddenly forget the train, the smell, the miserable Muggles and the old fools like Dumbledore.   
He have felt like floating above the ground for an hour. After he had realized that he was on the train, Tom wanted to kill everybody on the train and blow up everything because they disturbed him. They deserve the punishment they deserve to die. But unfortunately he can't, he should hide until he will be able to dominate the world. He was always patient and well organized in him terms. But now, he wants the power deadly and can't wait till he learns more dark arts. 'Dark arts....., stupid name. The old fools like Dumb-le-dork gave this name to the amazing arts. They don't want powerful rivals of course. They feed the magical human kind with that nonsense, that the power is bad and dark, BE weak and you are a good boy or girl! Rubbish! There are no Good and Evil, Dark and Light, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. They are (will be) the servants...'   
He isn't too far from his destination, he can see the dark Transylvanian forests.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
He glances up and doesn't see anything, he glances around and see only empty blackness, he isn't in the train anymore. But where is he, how he got here... and suddenly the unbelievable power fills his body and he holds a wand . He is in a room, a died woman (perhaps a young lady) lays near his legs and baby crying in the bed. He feels strong determination to kill boy at any cost.  
"Avada Kedavra" Tom roars and the he can feel how the absolutely strong magic fills the whole room. And finally his wand erupts a great green lightning. The curse hits the boy's forehead but what happens after it, is beyond Tom's wildest imagination. The boy's green eyes begin to gleam and the curse comes back. After that is only the pain beyond the Cruciatus curse, he wants to scream but he has no mouth to scream with, he doesn't even have body..... just weakness terrible weakness.......  
"Wake up boy! Wake up!" Somebody is shaking his arm. He finally regains the focus and realizes that he is still on the train.  
"You have screamed like you arr about to die. I tink you hav a nigtmare, don't you?" Said the stranger and released him. He quickly checks the Interpreter charm to find out why he hears that terrible accent. 'There is no Interpreter charm, ohh... the filthy Muggle speaks English, the first intelligent Muggle I have ever met. Pity, that they will be the lowest servants.' He is always in very bad mood after these horrible visions. 'I have a blasted vision once more and the worst is, in front of the filthy Muggles.'  
"What I have screamed?" He asked fast.   
"Sorry,......... pleez slower!" Said the Muggle.  
"What! I! Have! Screamed!" Tom demanded.   
"Just tat you didn't vant to die. I tink it's... ordinary, noting.... bad.....in a nightmare." Answered the Muggle uncertainly.  
The rage is building up in Tom. 'I don't fear the death, I can't be coward, I will be the greatest wizard in the world.' It's more than enough to Tom to kill somebody but he has to wait. He shouldn't attract any attention till the.....  
"Obliviate!" Shouted Tom as the Muggle's memories about him faded forever.   
He is still filled with every negative emotion but to wipe the Muggle's memory out in enough for now. He can calm down now, the secrets of the great power are waiting for him in Transylvania.   
The train slowed down and finally stopped.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
He looks back to the railway station. 'I think even the Muggles don't call it anything like station'   
'Stupid Apparation blocks, why I couldn't just apparate to there, the journey was certainly horrible, maybe I should bring in the GoToTransylvania punishment for my beloved death eaters, they will like it.' Thought Tom jokily, he almost reached his destination, he wants play some prank on somebody, because he is in very good mood after all and even Lord Voldemort knows how to......But NO! 'I am mature and I never played pranks on anybody. I can't waste the time with meaningless actions, I have to reach my goal in time.  
And after it our beloved Dark Lord walked away.....  
TBC  
A/N: Excuse the confusing tense-tense jumping but it symbolizes Tom's way of thinking. 


	2. The beginning

A/N: I won't be so bad to my readers so I have written this chap in normal English grammar.( not in tense-tense changing style)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I claim to

Betaed by Steph Bent  
  
"Normal conversation"  
'Tom's thoughts'  
****************************************************************************  
Tom walked slowly deeper and deeper into the Transylvanian forest. He was home, he could feel the radiating energy, in his point of view, the POWER. His final goal was immortality and the world domination. He wanted to become great and powerful but the way to achieve this never was very pleasant. Just look at the train ride to Transylvania. That first step had not been pleasant at all. And now he needed a home or something like that. Where he could brew his potions for his transformations.  
'There are several choices, I can live with the Muggles but I daresay that would be a good joke but nothing more. Another choice is that I can live with wizards, but they might recognize my so-called dark arts potions. Nah. That's my luck. I have only one choice, I have to live under the rock, in a cave. That will be like the Slytherin dungeon but much wetter!'  
And finally the young Dark Lord arrived at his destination, a small entirely Wizarding village. He was going to eat there and buy food, enough for a week. Fortunately for him every Wizarding community recognized Galleons, sickles and knuts as proper currency so he wouldn't have problems at least with the purchasing the food.

____________________________________________________________________________  
The cave was really huge, 'magnificent' like he said. He wouldn't have problems with the acid gases when brewing potions because of the great air- space. At first he transfigured the furniture (he didn't feel like he could sleep on the rock). The transfigured objects wouldn't have been disintegrated at least for a week with his 'new' magic as that normal transfigurations did not last very long at times.  
He had dreamt about something but everything was like a huge whirlpool, he couldn't remember. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling comfortable in his four-poster bed. He thought he was in his head boy dormitory but there was something different – the ceiling was very high. 'This can't be Hogwarts'. He was regaining consciousness slowly.  
'I remember now, I am in the cave, in my new home. The furniture hasn't disintegrated for sure, good. It feel it's 10.00 morning, I was always very bad sleeper before, I couldn't sleep more than five hours, but now I slept almost eleven hours. I must have been very exhausted.'  
The huge cave was furnished with green and silver furniture, the Slytherin colors. The walls were full of tapestries, there were seven round tables for the potion ingredients, and sixty medium-size cauldrons for the potions. There was a big blackboard on the front 'wall' for the huge amount of notes while he works. He had done an excellent job with transfiguration, no wonder he had been deadly exhausted. He could transfigure everything he wanted except the magical ingredients and the food. He couldn't transfigure food from the thin air because when a wizard make food, he stores energy in it, when somebody eats it, the 'somebody' gets the energy which have been stored in it. The magical ingredients go on like this as well.  
The sun was high in the sky. The song of the birds was audible even within the cave. Everything was fine outside, not knowing what kind of evil lived in the cave.

After a quick shower, (with magic of course, there wasn't any bathroom in the cave) Tom decided to get started. 

'First of all I have to name my cave, after all I am going to live here. Well, I plan to live here only for two years, but that's long period!' Tom thought. 'I can give it a simple name, so it could just be The Cave, but no. That's silly, that's like The Burrow (of the muggle lovers). I am the great Lord Voldemort and I can't even name a stupid cave which I should call home!!'

'Let's calm down a bit. Think, Tom, think!'

'Cave of the Anti-Old Fool Association. Not a bad joke if you ask me. 

Cave of the Shadows 

Chamber of the Great Lord 

Cave of the Great Lord 

Cave of Secrets 

Chamber of Secrets, oh that already have been in use. Salazar knew how to name good places. 

Chamber of Shadows' 

"Yesss that'ssss it!" Tom hissed . 

"Who iss it?" asked a tiny hissing voice. 

"Who?" Riddle asked. 

"Sspeak the another language I can't understand human ones!" The hissing voice ordered. 

Tom looked around searching somebody, but the attempt was fruitless. 

"Oh. You are a ssnake" Tom stated. 

"What a pleassure to meet you finally, Sspeaker." 

"Yess, indeed." Tom answered in slightly bored voice. 

"I am going to return and have a converssatsion with you. I have to take care of my family." The snake said and slithered away. 

'I speak too often parseltongue when I am amazed, I should get out of that habit.'

The summer air was warm and the weather was pretty pleasant but too good for his taste. He hated the blinding sunlight, and preferred the mysterious rays of Moon. The good weather reminded him of the happy laughing children in the orphanage who tortured him mercilessly. The bad memories still haunted Tom. Especially the worst one when he had received the Hogwarts letter. After it they kicked him until he was half-dead. 

'My first task will be when I am the Great Lord, to hunt down those filthy gits. And of course demonstrate my greatness on them.' 

You most obviously think that Tom is evil to the core but you are wrong. He has evil intentions but he isn't completely evil. How would you fell if you were in his shoes, great power, dark ancestors, serious abuse in you early childhood... He never experienced his mother's love. That's why he is bad, but not evil in every part. That's why he treated his friends and followers like the devices whose only purpose is to help him to reach his personal goal. 

'I should start with my plan before I get too hungry.' 

'First of all I am going to start making the potions. After that I can start with spell-work and the mixed transformations. I will need ingredients. That won't be very easy because the blood of a Hungarian Horntail is too expensive even for the Snape family, and that says something.' 

'Hmm what about Dumbledore? The so-called good side adore his every word. And the Association of the Muggle Lovers and Old Fools will surely elect him as the headmaster of Hogwarts one day. Of course he will accept it generously. When I was younger he was just a deputy-headmaster, a nobody. And now he is the Great-Man-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord-Blah-Blah-Blah. And now I should get started before I get lost again in my own head. First I make the list of the needed ingredients, which I can buy in a good (so-called dark arts) shop.

  
Next day.  
  
He was in halfway to a small wizard village. He chose a Hungarian one because though their products are more expensive they are much more reliable than the others. When he found the shop, he entered immediately. 

"Hello" Tom greeted.

"Mijáratban errfelé fiatalúr" The shopkeeper answered. 

'Uh, I forgot the interpreter spell' He quickly did the charm and asked: 

"I need a huge amount of rare ingredients" 

"I have a list" Tom handed in a big list, it has at least one hundred items. 

"Wow kid, do you want to use all of them, their power can defeat a small army." The shopkeeper said. 

"I am not a kid and why for the heaven's sake would I want to buy them? To store in an old cupboard forever?" 

"I am sorry to disappoint you but it costs at least two thousand English galleons. I only accept English money here because the inflation of our money is really big." 

"I have all of the money, I need the ingredients. Do you have them, if you don't, I'll go somewhere else because I won't waste my precious time." Tom snapped back.

"I have many of them but I don't have the needed amount. Pay one thousand galleons and I'll give you the first half now. Come back the day after tomorrow and I will give you the second half. The second half will of course contain more freshly gathered ingredients. Deal?" 

"Okay."

'That's settled. I only need the blood of the Hungarian Horntail. That will be really hard because if someone gets caught when he hurt a Hungarian Horntail, he will be executed immediately. I must be extra careful.'

TBC...


	3. How to get the dragon blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I claim to

Betaed by Steph Bent  
  
"Normal conversation"  
  
'Tom's thoughts'  
  
**************************************************************************** 

  
Next day....

'Everything is set and ready. I just need the second half of the ingredients, and then I can make my potion.' 

'But one ingredient is still missing, the dragon blood. I will need it when I make the potion, and that will be next week (I think).' 

'I am going down to the village and ask about the blood, maybe someone can sell me a drop.' He locked his cave with many spells and walked away on the road.

'Why the apparating is blocked here is still a mystery to me, who in his right mind want to choose the hard way of travel when he can simply apparate?'

He had to stop his musings because he found himself in the village, more precisely in the dark ally where he could find the dark arts shops. He knew that to go to the potion ingredient shop would be a fruitless attempt. He could still talk with the passerbys who just came out of the shops. 

'Interpreter spell…ready'

"Excuse me but I would like to know if you could help me, where I can buy dragon blood?" Riddle asked politely.

"So sorry, but I can't help you."

'ohh sonofa....you-know-what'

'Maybe next time I will menage'

He decoded to ask another person. "Excuse me but I would like to know if you could help me, where I can buy dragon blood?" Riddle used exactly the same words.

"Hmm, why do you need such a powerful thing? "The old man asked curiously.

"I need it for my experiments, sir." Riddle answered.

"What are your experiments about?" The old man asked more curiously.

"That's none of your concern!" 

"Hmm, good kid. To don't sell out secrets can be life saving sometimes. I think you asked the right man, I can help you. By the way I am Adam Wicnuksy, the 'vampire' of the dragons."

"I am Tom Riddle, nice to meet you."

"Don't be afraid I am not a real vampire, but I used to sell the dragon blood, every kind of dragon blood. I hunt them down and deplete their blood."

"Oh, but how? You didn't get caught?"

The old man laughed out loud.

"That's quite simple. In my good old days the dragon hunting was permitted."

'I'm just wasting my time with this old coot.'

"You don't think I can help you? You are wrong because I know precisely where you can find dragons and even Hungarian Horntails." That was the magic word.

"Say where and I go now." 

"Slow down a bit kid, you have to be a very powerful wizard to defeat a dragons without serious preparations with just a wand. You can't do that. And I can't either. And you should know that you mustn't get caught!"

"I won't commit suicide. I will prepare just say where and I am on my way." Tom was very anxious, and he really wanted to know where he could find them.

"I don't think that it wouldn't be a good idea to send you there it's pretty dangerous, especially to weak young and inexperienced boy." 

Tom was really angry. And the God have mercy because Lord Voldemort won't.

"Okay, I can play dirty!" Said the angry Tom.

"Imperio!"

"Wha...." The man didn't have time to even grab his wand, and he was under the curse of imperius.

"Where is that area?" Tom asked forcefully through the mind link of the imperious.

"In the Hill of Dragons & Shadows"

"How can I get in?"

"There is a modified anti-muggle barrier, they modified it to repel the wizards too"

"How can I get in?"

"I just know how to make the barrier visible. It shows just the trees to the unexpected visitors, but if you cast some very powerful dark curse on it you can force it to be visible and than you figure out how to get rid of it or slip through it." Adam said automatically.

"Anything that concerns me?" 

"I heard that information from one of the workers. This is just a theory, none was brave enough to try it. The common knowledge is that the barrier is unbreakable."

"Thank you. Obliviate!"

"Pardon. What do you want exactly?"

"Never mind! Goodbye." Tom said.

"I wonder what he wanted, I am getting old, I don't remember what was said first...." Adam murmured.

____________________________________________________________________________________

'It would be better if I had finished the transformations, but I am powerful nevertheless.'

He was near a medium sized hill. The forest covered it perfectly, no one could see through it. And even if he walk into it, he would find nothing but trees.

'Perfect barrier. I can't sense its existence. Whoever made it did a very good job.'

'So, I have to use some powerful dark magic. Hmm what about some… Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!'

Nothing happened, the curses went through the barrier and headed toward the blue sky.

'That old coot Adam lied. There are no barrier, dragons, or anything...just trees'

'Maybe if I try one of my own inventions plus an unforgivable.'

"Morsmordre! Avada Kedavra!" Shouted Tom in a very Voldemortish way. They dark mark appeared in the sky and the green lightning flew away but something gave out a quiet hissing sound. Not like the snakes' language, though.

'Maybe Adam is right.'

"Morsmordre! Avada Kedavra! Morsmordre! Avada Kedavra! Morsmordre! Avada Kedavra! Morsmordre! Avada Kedavra! Morsmordre! Avada Kedavra!........."

Suddenly every flying curse and the dark mark disappeared from the sky and after a long and loud hissing sound, a dome of solid black matter appeared in front of Tom.

'Well done Tom! I just have to break through it. It was easy to make it appear.'

"Reducio!" Shouted Tom, and used all of his magical might. But the dome remained unaffected.

'The Reductor Curse works just physically, blowing up the matter. I must make a curse that can shatter the magic. Normally a very strong Reductor Curse is enough to shatter a magical shield in a duel. But this is different.'

'Hey! Wait a minute! There is no shield that can block an unforgivable. And it has just done that!'

"Avada Kedavra!" He tried once more.

'I see. It went through the shield, but the dome remained the same. Very clever shield, indeed. "Allow it through if you can't deal with it" '

'I should go before the aurors arrives. I don't want to confront them before the main action. Oh I mean aorors not aurors, they call the Weakest Wizards' Wonder differently in this country.'

After that Tom sprinted away like an athlete. Of course he used magic.

'Damn that apparation ward again!'

_____________________________________________________________________________________

'Interpreter charm, ........ready!'

Tom Riddle who often calls himself Voldemort had just walked in a very good Dark-Arts shop. They sold a very large collection of magical (dark) items. 

"Good afternoon young man." The very dark-wizard looking shopkeeper said it.

'Hmm. It should be a good place, the first shopkeeper with some respect!'

"Good afternoon! I need a powerful magic amplifier. It's not a problem if it works for only some spells." Tom said.

"I am sorry to say, but it's a highly desirable device and is very expensive but too weak for a powerful wizard like you. I can sense your power, young man." The shopkeeper said.

"What if your life depended on my request?" Tom threatened.

"You forgot one thing, I am not weak and I won't deplete my powers for a month just to create a good product for your at any costs." The dark wizard answered, holding his wand straight at Tom.

"Maybe you are not weak but I am, like you said, powerful. So, make my amplifier and I won't kill you. Deal?"

"How do you think you can defeat me, I am wiser than you, and I have more experience. Get out of my shop or hold you temper before I hex you to the seventh hell" The really angry shopkeeper threatened, who happened to be an excellent dark arts dueler.

"I can reach my goal in the hard way, but I assure you that will be hard for you too. Maybe even harder." Tom snapped back just before the shopkeeper started the duel with him.

"Avada Kedavra! Imperio! Nocto magnus!" The spells made a triangle, this was too big to duck or jump away, and it can't be blocked.

The three spells hit Tom at the same time and he shattered to pieces like glass. 

"Imperio!" A high-pitched voice came from the back of the shop.

The shopkeeper was under Imperius before he knew what happened.

"The spell accelerator charm may have been a very good idea but the concentration switched off your perfect senses."

'I have always known that those glass golems would be handy.'

'Make me a magical amplifier, and use up all your powers!' Came a voice from the back of the shopkeeper's mind.

He grabbed a wooden ball about a size of a fist, and placed it in front of him in a table. The ball contained a human eye.

After quiet chanting, a ball of electric blue power came out of his head and hit the wooden ball. The torches in the room flickered and the dark wizard dropped on the floor.

"Hmm, I think it works. Obliviate!" Tom said and left with the newly created magic amplifier.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

'I transfigure it into a robe and charge with a bit of my power. And then the shield will let me in because it will confuse me with the Avada Kedavra curse. Seem like a great plan but I can't transfigure highly magical things, or too big of things. But that should not be a problem for me, with my transfiguration abilities I can do it for sure.'

'I should better hurry because I want that blood today, not tomorrow, not next week but TODAY!'

"Avada Transferaso Kedavra." The powers were transferred.

'I should try this transfiguration in snake language because I don't think there is a spell for transfiguring a magical amplifier into a robe. Of course it will be impossible to use this item after it, and the robe can't even make a shield because I transferred my powers to it.'

"Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Ssssssssiiii!" The sky darkened above Voldemort, the wind started to blow around him strongly. The suddenly it came, it's gone, and Tom had new a robe in his hands. The robe was entirely black but what surprised Tom most was that the robe was shining, it's impossible but it shined blackness. Tom couldn't imagine how something could shine black till this day.

"That'ssss ...beautiful!" He said it in snake language.

"Oh here you are, dark one!" 'Silly Snake is back' Thought Tom.

"I .."

"Sshut up SSSnake! I need to go, I have urgent business, come back later, maybe the day after tomorrow!"

"Can I escort-" 

"No you can't!" Said Riddle and sprinted away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

'First I have to make it visible!'

"Morsmordre! Avada Kedavra!"

The dome appeared in front of his eyes.

'Maybe it mends itself but needs more time to recharge.'

Voldemort walked easily through the shield like nothing was there. And then he could see his goal a Hungarian Horntail.

"That's too easy, the dragon is tied up. I smell danger."

"_STUPEFY_" Several aorors roared in union, the curses were aimed at Tom, this time he had no time to make an illuson, or a 'glass' golem.


	4. The Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I claim to

Betaed by Stephanie

"Normal conversation"

'Tom's thoughts'

**************************************************************************** 

There was no way to ignore all the curses. 

Four of the curses hit Tom at the same time, his continuous shield rebounded three but one hit his chest, breaking his shield. He fell to the ground immediately.

He felt like there was a burning fire in his chest, and a pain like the Cruciatus curse in his head. His powers would naturally fight back against the curse even if it was strong and he had no shield to save him at the moment. He heard voices.

"He is out cchold, Lettt's brivig......hiõ........maybe...kö-ropes-telek. I-Én...." The interpreter charm was malfunctioning. His powers were busy because they were fighting with the curse so he could not repair the charm. 

'Come on! I am the Great Lord, I should break a simple Stupefy, they are just six aorors.'

Tom concentrated very intensely and the next thing the aorors said was: "Wha....."

When Tom regained full consciousness and power, he shouted "REDUCIO!" with all his might.

The psychological effect of seeing one of his fellows explode was impressive on the aorors. They stood stunned for a moment and then they built the strongest shield they could around themselves.

That was exactly what Tom wanted. They gave him far too much time to get ready his next attack.

"Siam" Tom shouted pointing with his wand to the ground before himself. The next moment he was thrown high in the air and a little bit backward due to the blast of energy. During the process he said one more incantation pointing his wand to his body.

"Simansh, Sahumma, Sssssssiii!" And it made him land swiftly and smoothly on the ground.

Tom had learned quite a bit of Parseltongue magic from his ancestor's basilisk when he had found the ancient snake hidden beneath the school. It would most certainly come in handy here, for the aorors would have little chance of figuring out what the spells were he was using until it was too late. He liked that advantage.

"Siship Sa, Sssssssiii" Tom said as the aorors came back from their shock. A shield was the most important thing to have at the moment. He didn't wait for the curses to come, he cast one more curse.

"Ssssss Si, Sssasssiumsh, Sssiiiiiiii" It threw three snakes toward the aorors who also just released some curses.

"Stupefy" "Impedimenta" "Stupefy Nocto Magnus" "Reducio" "Re...." Said the aorors at the same time, but one failed miserably because one snake distracted him.

Tom trying to avoid the curses shouted repeatedly: "Sasasi, Sasasi, Sasasi, Sasasi" And it created ten more snake who was eager to poison the aorors.

He had to stop his chanting because he had to avoid the Stupefy and rebound the Impediment Curse with his magical shield but the Reductor Curse hit the ground before him, so he fell back.

During Tom's chanting the aorors cast more curses: "Stupefy" "Impedimenta Nocto Magnus". And one tried to get a rid of one snake with "Avada Kedavra", he didn't count that the snakes were already undead creatures and he didn't expect the 'dead' snake to attack his wrist with its poisonous fangs. He fell and only four aorors remained alive.

When Tom hit the ground he cast an invisibility charm: "Sashs, Sahumma, Sssssssiiiiiiii" It was more like a transfiguration and cost him a great deal of energy and concentration but he had time for it because the previous explosion had filled the air with thick smoke.

When Tom shouted "Siam. Simansh, Sahumma, Sssssssiii" One of the aorors said "Invisible!" And then two aorors cast "Revelo" to find out Tom's position and two turned invisible.

The first pair of "Revelo" was oriented too close and that's why didn't reach the place where Tom stood. This was a dangerous mistake if not fatal because it gave enough Tom time for cast something special.

"Sashs, Sahum Si, Samundra Si, Siship Sa, Simansh Sa, Sssi!" A green lightning ball materialized near a tree and flew toward the aorors. They tried to dodge but it suddenly changed direction and hit one aoror. He fell on the ground dead but his shield remained unaffected.

"Sasasi" Shouted Tom and another green ball appeared but he had forgotten that there were _two_ more aorors.

The invisible aorors cast two curses: "Nocto Reduccto Magnus" "Avada Nocto Kedavra Magnus" They had enough time to prepare terribly exhausting spells like these.

Tom didn't have enough time to avoid being hit but he managed at least to avoid the killing curse at the last moment. The amplified and accelerated Reductor curse hit him with full force. It almost shattered his shield but only turned down his invisibility. The two hidden aorors was tired and only one stood with a full magical shield and strength, but Tom fell back and he lost too much time with strengthen his shield. He had to escape immediately if he didn't want to be executed or rot in prison forever.

He knew that he had no chance to escape because of the anti-apparation ward, so he cast something special.

'I always wanted to try this' "Asumma Sa, Sssi" He cast it very incorrectly because he not only overpowered it but he set the absolutely wrong class to it but it was intended, so it should work all the same.

A great blue lightning shot out of his wand and started to dance around with high speed and with really overwhelming sound. It hit the ground and the sky several times but also hit trees and made them to ash. 

After two seconds the lightning created a storm and then a hailstorm, someone would think that here was the end of the world.

The storm protected Tom from the sent curses because the large ice-balls absorbed even the Avada Kedavra from reaching him. Fortunately the lightning didn't hit him because it would have been too much even for his shield which was enough to protect him from the hailstorm.

After only 40 seconds the dancing lightning vanished and the storm stopped immediately. During the hell Tom prepared a good surprise for the aorors.

"Siship, Samundra Si, Iussamus Samundra Si, Sash Si, Sssasssiumsh, Sash, Siship, Samundra Si, Sash, Saim, Samundra Si, Sassius, Siship Si, Iussamus, Samundra Si, Siship, Sassius, Sahum Si, Samundra Si, Siship Si, Sssasssiumsh, Samundra Si, Simansh, Samundra Si, Sassius Si, Siendra Sa, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Sssssssi"

Just when the good guys thought that the hell had ended they had to came to the conclusion that the hell had just started when they saw the Fire Golem with metal shield. Tom laid in the background and his power had been inaccessible for two minutes because of the overtiring use of so much magic. He would have no chance at all if his creature failed.

But the Golem was doing very well. The remaining three aorors cast Avada Kedavra at the same time on the Golem. The attempt made six holes on the metal shield of the Fire Golem but the creature's body was unaffected.

The aorors were shell-shocked because they didn't know that was a Fire Golem at all. The fireball which was sent by the Golem hit one aoror and he fell at least 10 meters from where he was originally standing. This was enough to make him unconsciousness because of the sudden fire attacks.

One aoror tried the Freezing spell "Zerus" but it just showed that he was witless because the metal shield protected the Fire Golem quite well.

The other aoror had more guts because he shouted with all his might "Nocto Reduccto Magnus". This did its work very well because after it the Golem stood there without any kind of metal shield. But it also earned the aoror a green lightning bolt which was easily blockable but his shield was modified for repelling fire only. When he hit the ground he was already dead.

The remaining lonely aoror tried a "Zerus!" like his fellow, hoping to extinguish the fire which formed the Golem. He had too high hopes because the long battle and the shock affected his magical stamina and he cast the charm with only half-power.

The Golem's answer was a fireball because it had no resource to recast the killing curse once more. The aoror managed to avoid the fireball but only to extend his existence a few seconds. 

The other fireball came and did his work, shattering his shield. He managed to summon enough stamina for a next curse, once again he used "Zerus!".

It was a pathetic attempt because his spell had not enough power to kill even a Muggle. The Golem felt it and saw that he didn't have any shield, so it decided to simply kill the wizard with its hands, the Golem was stupid because it can be easily a trick but this time it had right. And the aoror didn't even have enough stamina to stand.

The Fire Golem slowly approached, it had no material body, so you could see only flames, but this was enough for the aoror to drop his wand and scream without control as his skin burned, until the fire-hand carbonize his whole body.

When Tom got up, he found his creature standing and waiting for any command from his master, dead aorors all around. Tom ordered the Fire Golem to be extinguished and its stamina to return to him.

And then he could do why he was here for.

TBC.....


	5. The Unforgivable

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I claim to

Beta'ed by Stephanie

"Normal conversation"

'Tom's thoughts'

**************************************************************************** 

As he made his way from the area he had fought the duel, Tom began to think about his next move. 'First of all, I have to regain my strength, To conjure two more golem is really tiring according to my previous experiences.' He took out two small vials from his coat, and drank the substance. The liquid nearly instantly restored his energy.

'That's settled. So, where are you my Horntail?' It was as though he suddenly intuitively knew. 'Oh, there you are, behind that hill!' 

'I can't wait any more. The aorors might miss their fellows and send some reinforcement. Let's start with the blood golem, as that it isn't really that tiring since I use some advanced necromancy during the process.'

After Tom had made a pile from the aorors' bodies, he pointed his wand to the corpses, and started to chant in snake language:

"Sash Si, Siendra Si, Samundra Si, Sahumma Sa, Samundra Si, Simansh Sa, Sssssssiii" the aorors' blood came out and floated over their body. "Sash Si, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Sssssssiiiiiiii" the blood formed a golem. "Sash Si, Suamesiom Su, Samundra Si, Sash Si, Sssasssiumsh Si, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Sassius Si, Sssiiiiiiii"

He took a huge breath and finished the spell. "Sash Si, Samundra Si, Sassius Si, Samundra Si, Sash Si, Simansh, Saim, Siship Sa, Samundra Si, Siendra Sa, Sassius Si, Samundra Si, Sssssssiii"

And the blood golem was ready, ready to kill, destroy and bring terror. It's certianly the most effective golem and some of this version is Tom's brilliant invention. For example it can be liquid and solid. With the shield spell it can be diamond hard but the next moment it can flow through a keyhole.* And if that wasn't enough, it would be able to shoot solid fist-sized bombs. A trained fighter could easily block the bombs with a well-tuned shield, but that would give the golem time to strangle the man and suck out his blood. This creature is immune to killing spells and controlling spells and you can't blast it because it's liquid. You can slow it with only freezing spells (what you use to freeze water) but it isn't really effective like on the water golem. The fire is absolutely harmless for a blood golem and it's also immune to all kind of transfiguration. All in all, you must run as fast as you can if you see it. Only three thing can really affect it. The first is the master's order, the second is time, and the third is a certain poison. But unfortunately none knows about this poison, not even Tom, he just guessed that a poison would be fatal for his blood golem but which poison he doesn't want to know.

'A blood golem fights with a Hungarian Horntail, that will be an interesting sight for sure. One more step and I can see the dragon......and there. Hmm, It isn't a fully grown dragon, it seems that it needs a few more years. But unfortunately it won't live to even see its next birthday.' "Golem! Get the dragon's wings. I don't want it to escape! Now!!"

The golem flowed there just in time to prevent it to get away. The poor animal howled when the sadistic creature seriously injured his wings. The dragon was trapped, but that didn't mean that it would wait for its end. No trapped creature would, and certainly not a dragon.

'Golem! What are you waiting for? Kill the dragon! Strangle it!'

The avatar of destruction obeyed Tom's command without question. It formed a collar around the dragon's long neck, and started to tighten itself. The horntail protested wildly but it couldn't take off a diamond hard collar. When it started to lose consciousness after twenty minutes, Tom smiled like a child when he gets back his toy. 

But the dragon's survival instinct didn't give up so soon. The natural anti-magic shield around the animal glowed and extended some inches. It was unexpected because dragons can't control their magic, but the Hungarian Horntail is the most powerful animal in the world, so it can do even the seemingly impossible. The shield attacked the collar with full force and gave blinding light as the two magics struggled. The diamond hard golem collar made itself even harder and harder to avoid the breaking, and the shield pushed harder to throw it off. The golem created of Tom's power and the dragon's magic fought hard against each other. Voldemort was impressed because if the dragon is that powerful, how powerful could he became with the dragon's blood. The thought sent down chills in his back, 'What if the magic created will be greater than the amount I can control? What if the power makes me insane? But what am I thinking! I am very powerful now, I can conjure creatures that can beat an army for Merlin's sake!!'

A piercing sound interrupted Tom's thoughts, and the collar blasted to pieces to his disappointment. The golem regenerated itself within a second and charged the dragon once more. The dragon, nearly to the point of fainting two seconds ago, now fought back with fire which can not only melt any metal but vaporize it. The blood golem glowed from the heat, but nothing could stop it now. The golem covered the animal's head, and tried to enter the creature through its wide mouth. The attempt was unsuccessful because the dragon shook it off. The evil creature charged again and again and the angry and frightened dragon fought back hard. The golem managed to cut off the dragon's wing, just to cause more pain to the animal and weaken it further. 

Not too far away, stood a dozen aorors and two aurors (they came from Britain, they are Hit Wizards and are in Transylvania to solve serious emergencies). The sounds of the two creatures fighting was unbelievable. They quickly lost self-confidence when they saw that a was man controlling the thing that fought against the maimed dragon. There was no way they could fight with the golem and live to see the next sunrise. They couldn't apparate, so they had no advantage over the evil thing, and they had to fight with the wizard controlling it at the same time. The two aurors professionally measured the situation and come to the decision. "We need three dozen aorors at least, but we recommend five dozen. I suggest to go back before they notice us, and prepare an army for an assault later."

"But, But, it's ah killing the ah dragon, vee must ah help it!" Said a Hungarian aoror, trying his hardest with English, though having trouble finding the right words. 

"I can't order you around but I don't think it's wise to go a suicide mission. What do you think?"

"Oke Oke, Let's go!"

They recast the invisibility charm that already hid them and quickly went back where they came from.

The dragon was tired beyond its tolerance, but wanted to keep fight until its last breath, literally. The golem sensed the creature's growing weakness and tried again to strangle the animal. This time the glow appeared after ten minutes and wasn't that strong. After another ten minutes the golem-collar managed to stop the air in the dragons neck. It lost balance and fell to the ground but still didn't give up.

'That amuses me. How can an animal be so strong and stubborn?'

When the horntail felt its end, it struggled and kicked with its last strength. And then went motionless after only a moment more. Tom signaled to his creature not to loose its grip. He knew it was not dead, not yet.

'That's incredible! It still lives, but it reduced its life functions to the minimum. I bet it would stand up, if my Bloody released it.'

'The dragon's shield almost disappeared so it won't be a problem to get his blood.'

"Sahumma Si, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Sash Si, Samundra Si, Sssssssi" said Tom. And with the spell made a cut in the dragon's skin. 

"Sash Si, Samundra Si, Simansh Sa, Samundra Si, Sssssssiii" And the blood flew out of the wound and hovered in the air. 

'That dragon was really strong, maybe I can spare his life, I don't need too much blood, more isn't always the better.'

With the thought, he stopped the spell, compressed the blood and then forced it into a small vial. Then he turned and began to leave. When he was at a safe distance, he ordered the blood golem to come, and the dragon's life functions returned in the instant when 'Bloody' released it. The animal was tired and wingless but it was just a matter of weeks to regain his strength and within a year it would regrow the wings, too, so he didn't do any permanent damage, but still to steal a dragon's blood is 

................Unforgivable. 

*******************************************************************************

Note:

*A/N: the blood golem is similar to the T1000 form the Terminator, but much more advanced

Sash Si, Siendra Si, Samundra Si, Sahumma Sa, Samundra Si, Simansh Sa, Sssssssiii

meaning: Sash Si, Siendra Si, Samundra Si =strong mind control

Sahumma Sa, Samundra Si = do something precise with the body

Simansh Sa = do telekinetic magic. (floating)

Sssssssiii = mind controlled.

Sash Si, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Sssssssiiiiiiii

= transfiguration with strong mind control. (in normal cases the extra mind control(Sash Si) doesn't needed but this time he is tired)

It made possible to do other spells on the blood because it solidified it.

Sash Si, Suamesiom Su, Samundra Si, Sash Si, Sssasssiumsh Si, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Sassius Si, Sssiiiiiiii

Sash Si = strong mind control

Suamesiom Su = resurrection

Sssasssiumsh Si, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si = make it intelligent

Sassius Si = make it able to make magic.

Sssiiiiiiii = death class. (it allows necromancy)

Sash Si, Samundra Si, Sassius Si, Samundra Si, Sash Si, Simansh, Saim, Siship Sa, Siendra Sa, Sassius Si, Samundra Si, Sssssssiii

It's quite complex to explain but I can write about the whole, not the parts.

It makes it possible for the golem to shoot small bombs, flow in the air, and solidify at will. It needs huge amount of concentration from the caster and completely drains his mind.


	6. New Spells

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I claim to

Betaed by Stephanie

This will always be the last chapter, I will update the new spells here.

The New spells: 

"Nocto Magnus" : the Spell Accelerator. Needs average power, but you have to cast it right after the other spell(s). That means that you must be really fast.

"Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Ssssssssiii" (Parseltongue) Very advanced transfiguration, made up only for one occasion by Tom. Needs much energy and much concentration.

"Secundo Nosferato" 'Secondary' Resurrection. It's necromancy. It wakes up the dead and gave you the total control, if you used it on a freshly dead wizard he would be able to do magic by himself but he would use your resources. Need only small concentration but you have to concentrate till you control him. It's very quick to do this spell, the necromasters use it only in emergencies.

"Tertio Nosferato" It wakes up the dead but you have to control him/her with imperio. It needs medium energy, but much more concentration and about one minute. (It makes a zombie, but with 90 IQ). If the dead was a wizard, you have to use some additional spells to give him/her enough power to do magic. It stops the putrefaction of the body.

"Primo Nosferato" Is supposed to completely resurrect the dead person, making him/her live. But you can't bring back the dead and that's why if you cast it on a dead person, the spell kills you instead of resurrect him/her. It's unused but not forbidden. On the living people it does nothing.

"Magnus Reducio Nocto!" Combination of the Reductor and Nocto Magnus Curse: Needs a lot of energy and little concentration. Three times powerful than the normal Reductor and ten times faster in the air.

"Ignito" Makes fire what is (absolutely) unstoppable for 5 seconds and then quickly turn back to normal (non-magical) fire. Used for make fire with really wet wood, but this is very handy in duels because it uses medium power and little concentration. You have to be good in dark arts to be able to cast it. It used by aurors (aorors).

"Reduccto" And amplified Reductor Curse, needs too much concentration and power to use it duels and it has too much power to use it in other circumstances. It's rarely used. It's used with "Nocto Magnus" to smash an iceberg.

"Zerus" The freezing spell. You can make for example, ice, with it.

(The Unforgivable need much energy and much concentration and very much anger)

How to make a spell in Parseltongue?

Why do I need to make? - Because there are no strict spells in Parseltongue like in human languages. If you have some 'snake' power like Voldemort has, your Parseltongue spells can unleash your powers better than the normal ones.

The Parseltongue Spells are longer than the others because they have several parts.

You can set the class of the spell, the needed energy and the orientation and some other specialties.

Some parts (words) have different meaning in the different context.

"Class" words must be added at the end of the incantation to release the spell

Note: In this magical spell language, you can't say exactly what you want, you can say that you want to 'something like this..'. The same complex has many meanings. (like fire/light things)

The Base dictionary:

"Siendra" Set the used power. (Category I word)

"Samundra" Set the orientation of the curse. (Category II word)

"Si" With a category I. word means: small. With category II means big or perfectly orientated. 

"Su" means medium

"Sa" With a category I. word means: big/huge. With category II means small

"Sssi" Set the class to killing spells

"Sssiii" Set the class to soul spells

"Sssssssiiiiiiii" Set the class to transfiguration spells.

"Sssssssiii" Set the class to 'mind spells' 

"Sssssssi" Set the class to destructive spells.

"Sssiiiiiiii" Set the class to death spells.

(be careful with length of the letters!)

"Asumma" Category I./ creates a great lightning/ need to set the "destructive class" and use with "Si" (this is enough) because the results can be unpredictable.

"Sahum" Category II./ Same result can achieved than with the Avada Kedavra. (Exactly the same if you say: "Sahum Si, Samundra Si Sssi"(unblockable), very similar but weaker (depends on the caster's state) "Sahum Samundra Sssi" but it can be blockable) 

"Sahumma" Category II./ Does weird things with the body. Easily Blockable. The exact effect depends on the class and the other parts.

"Siam" A banishing spell, can be used alone because it causes to execute(that's why it has no category) the spell or at end of the complex. Very useful for quick reaction.

"Saim" A banishing spell too, but does not execute the spell.

"Suamesiom" Category I./ works like the Nosferato. With "Sa" it means "Tertio Nosferato" with "Su" "Secundo Nosferato", with "Si" "Primo Nosferato" if you set the death spells class. 

With killing class it destroys the undead, with transfiguration spells class changes the appearance of the undead, with soul class you can do soul magic on the undead, with 'mind spells' you can control/program the undead. With destructive spells class it gives power to the undead (make stronger, smarter or fuels their magical aura)

"Iussamus" Category I. You can do every magic which involves light and fire with it. The effect highly depends on the used power and the class.

"Ssssss" (just a hissing) Category II / Snake magic. It does something with the snakes. With death class you can conjure poisonous undead snakes for example. With transfiguration class you make pet snakes (permanent!) if you want. You can control the snake what you made. With 'mind spells' class you can control the snakes within an entire forest, etc.…

"Siship" Category I/Shield spell./ the kind of the shield depends on the class.

For example a strong Bone Shield around your skin: "Siship Sa, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Sssiiiiiiii"

A strong bone wall before you: "Siship Sa, Siendra Sa, Samundra Su, Sssiiiiiiii"

A strong bone wall around you: "Siship Sa, Siendra Sa, Samundra Sa, Sssiiiiiiii"

A wall before you, which kills the person who crosses but lets curses through: "Siship Sa, Siendra Sa, Samundra Su, Sahum Si, Samundra Si, Sssi"

It creates the same ball, but uses less stamina. (To save you from exhaustion) But still very effective: "Siship Su, Siendra Si, Samundra Su, Sahum Su, Samundra Si, Sssi"

"Simansh" Category I/Do telekinetic things. (Like Accio or Wingardium Leviosa) Strongly recommended to use with 'mind spells' class because otherwise you can't control the outcome. If you use it with soul spells class you can come out of you body but not come back for sure. 

"Sashs" Category II/You can strengthen your mind control with it. If you want to move a wall (shield) what you created, with your mind you must use this if you can't use the 'mind class'. For example a moveable firewall in front of you from the strongest king: 

"Siship Sa, Siendra Sa, Samundra Su, Sashs Si, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Iussamus Sa, Siendra Sa, Samundra Sa, Sssssssi"

"Sssasssiumsh" Category II/ Involves some intelligent/soul magic in your spell. Very effective when you give intelligence to a zombie.

"Sassius" Category II/A powerful constructive magic trigger. Use it when you want to something to make something. (Do magic for example)

"Sioussas" Cat I., tries to make the spell permanent, You don't need this with shield based spells, and with very complicated spells, and necromancy spells.

"Saaauois" Cat II./ tries to make the spell short-lived.

"Sasasi" Repeats the previous spell once more. Be careful with it, It's changing slowly the spell and the 10th repeat can be unpredictable! You have to listen and recast the original curse. Very handy in duels but needs a powerful wand with good memory. Works perfectly with phoenix core. (Shoot in alone)

Some examples:

Fireball (normal one with small power) "Iussamus, Samundra Si, Sssssssi!" /it can be used to shoot out a beam of light too, but you have to concentrate on the light, not on the heat/

A controllable Fireball (normal one with small power, shortest complex) : "Sashs, Iussamus, Samundra Si, Sssssssi!"

A fireball or ..etc with own (maximum) intelligence own program, maximal power: 

"Sashs Si, Samundra Si, Sssasssiumsh Si, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Iussamus Sa, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Sssssssi!"

Something special: A fire golem with own fire shield (it is made from fire shield) and metal shield, have own intelligence, own resources, own program, can fly (a bit), can shoot fireballs (not intelligent), can shoot lightning: (not powerful but the shortest complex)

"Siship, Samundra Si, Iussamus Samundra Si, Sash Si, Sssasssiumsh, Sash, Siship, Samundra Si, Sash, Saim, Samundra Si, Sassius, Siship Si, Iussamus, Samundra Si, Siship, Sassius, Assuma Si, Samundra Si, Siship Si, Sssasssiumsh, Samundra Si, Simansh, Samundra Si, Sassius Si, Siendra Sa, Siendra Sa, Samundra Si, Sssssssi"


End file.
